The Gifted
by Delray
Summary: Hope knew about magic and monsters. But she had no idea she was one. After (accidentally) acing a test she's practically forced to attend a school called AMP. Hope is finally having an awesome time! But with Hope struggling to keep her powers under control and danger brewing around the corner, will everything smooth out? Or will Hope perish?
1. Chapter 1-The Girl With Red Hair

**Hai, everyone! Delray here! I'm so glad you took the time to read this! You see, I just made a new account, as Delray, I used to be SunriseMist but I forgot the password... so here is my new account! Thanks so much guys! And to Riley Bobstopper for helping me out! 3 **

**Get reading, and don't stop!**

* * *

Chapter One

The Girl With Red Hair

Have you ever felt that your whole entire life is changing in but a single moment? Like you know you will never be the same, for better or worse? The truth is, the same thing happened to me. I was thrown head first into a sea of sorcerers, monsters, and other things that seem impossible. Nothing is. Who would have thought that I, a normal seventh grader would become best friends with a half witch, a werewolf, and a mermaid. Not me for sure. Looking back on my life now, I would have done it over again.

After all, I am a summoner.

-:-

Nothing was out of order that day. Nothing at all. It was a normal drizzly afternoon in Cyan, West Virginia. The gray misty clouds hung low, almost a fog, but not quite. The cold winter winds were starting to chase away the lingering October warmth. As usual, classes were miserable and dull enough for you to pluck out your hair one by one.

"That concludes today's lesson, please put your textbooks away and you my chat quietly for the next two minutes." Mr. Greer said sharply, "Keep your voices down!"

I laid my head down, letting my long brown hair spill onto the desk. I tried to recall what we had learned today. Something about World War II Allies. England, America, and... France? They surrendered too quick to really be considered. I moaned. Even if I don't remember anything, I don't care. Why should I have to know stuff that happened decades ago?

"Hope!" Someone sang. "Stop moping around! It's Tuesday!"

"What's good about Tuesday, Jackie?" I grumbled.

Jackie is my best, and only, friend. She really helped me when my dad took off and left me and my mom all alone. She's always making me get up and trying to get me to get out there, have a great time. I think I would have died by now with out her.

"Nothing really." She replied. "But today is a special Tuesday! It's two week until your birthday!"

"Yay."

"Aw," Jackie pulled a chair over to my desk and placed her hands on my desk. "It's exciting! You'll be thirteen! It'll be great!"

"Yeah, but-"

I was interrupted by an announcement over the intercom. "Please dismiss all students to the auditorium for a school wide assembly."

"Huh?" Jackie murmured.

"Assembly?" I asked.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Greer growled.

-:-

"Hello my name is Trina Goodheart and this are two of my students, Kate Riley and Tessa Rockwell." A tall crisp in a black dress began, "We are here to chat about a special school that some of you may attend a school for summoners, or other magical beings. You are all going to be tested on your magical levels and admitted to the school or not."

Murmurs filled the auditorium. Magic. Summoner. School. Levels. Test. Of course me knew about magic and werewolves and witches. They teach it in history, but to really be a summoner, someone with the ability to use magic, was rare. Maybe one in a hundred thousand people have an affinity to magic. No one by summoners were allowed to use magic. Witches and sorcerers had to be certified to use magic. Werewolves and vampires couldn't use any magic like that anyway. I'd seen a werewolf transform. It's terrifying. An I had even met a real summoner before. It was incredible.

"Our school is known as AMP or The Academy for Magical Persons. Most children are picked out for having magical abilities and sent to our school when they are younger, but a little under two thirds our kids wait until they reach the age of 13 or 14 before they develop powers." Trina Goodheart smiled very wide. "The test is taking place today, so please cooperate and you'll be done in moments. We will call you ten at a time."

She began reading names off of a paper. Jackie turned to me. "How exciting! Imagine me or you, a summoner!"

I nodded. "I take you for more of a old witch hag or something, though."

She shoved me "Well, you seem a bit like a evil sorcerer. You would steal children's dreams and replace them with nightmares."

I smirked. Sorcerers we're said to gain magical power through stealing dreams. That's why people use dream catchers, to ward off sorcerers. It was a silly myth anyway. "Whatever."

"Jacqueline Cannit, Hope Jones, Paul Halts..." Ms. Goodheart read off.

Jackie and I jumped up and followed the boy, Paul, in front of us out of the auditorium. Jackie was pulled into one classroom, and I another. She shot me a smile over her shoulder as she left. I walked into my assigned room and was instantly face to face with a girl with fire-red hair and piercing blues eyes.

"Hello!" She smiled warmly, "I'm Kate Riley. Ready for the test?"

I blinked. "How do we do it? I mean, what-"

"Relax, relax, and sit here," Kate pulled me at a desk and snapped her red hair in a ponytail. She looked into eyes and said, "I can sense magic in people, and read their thoughts. I can even use people's minds to make them do something."

I flinched away from her gaze. She laughed, "I would never do that to someone, no worries." She furrowed her brow. "I can't sense anything from you."

I sighed with relief, "So, no magic in me?"

She looked confused. "No, I can't even sense you at all... Something's blocking me."

"What does that mean...?"

She looked at me. "You have a very strong affinity to magic, you blocked me on your own." Kate smiled and handed me a packet, "This is has all the info you need. I'll see you at AMP."

No. How could this be?

I am a summoner?

* * *

**Thank you for reading, drop me a message or two below and I'll get back to you right away! And I know this has nothing to do with Maximum Ride I got the idea from that and then it drifted way off. But yes, this is still a FanFic so no haters.**

**:)**

**Delray**


	2. Chapter 2- Werewolves and Buses

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and are now reading the second! You are all my boos! I am going to try and post at least one to two chapters a week, if not three or four! So follow my story and review so I can make it better!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Werewolves and Buses

Two months later. One suitcase Waiting for a bus. To take me to AMP. My new home. For the next three years. Fog was swirling and I could barely see beyond the house across the street. I strained my eyes to see as far as I could down the road. Hurry, hurry, hurry. I worried that the rain would begin to fall and I didn't want to be soaked on the first day of "magic school". My long dark brown hair was already damp from the moisture in the air. All I did was worry these days. About school. About monsters. About me, failing. But beyond that was a slight feeling stirring. Excitement. A new life, new friends, new school. I would miss Jackie of course, but what can be done about that?

A sleek white bus rolled out of the gloom and can to a smooth halt in front of me. The doors popped open and I climbed on.

"Goin' to AMP?" The bus driver asked. She was a fat African American women with a kind smile. I nodded. "Get yerself seated then."

I turned to see the back of the bus and gasped. It was twice the size it had looked from the outside. But I had no time to gawk. The driver stepped on the pedal and the bus shot forward. I dragged my bag and myself into my seat and let out a breath. Magic really was something.

-:-

I woke up to someone poking me in the shoulder. I yawned and turned to face a smiling girl with short messy brown hair and freckles. She had deep brown eyes and several band aids stuck to her face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She said, "Mind if I sit here?"

I rubbed my eyes, "No, that's okay." I moved over and she slid into the seat next to me. I glanced around. Lots of the gray leather seats has been taken while I slept. "I'm Hope. Nice to meet you."

The girl nodded, "I'm Kalista. Likewise"

She turned around with her back to me and dug into her bag. Her tail waved behind her. HER TAIL?!

"What?!" I cried, "A tail?! That's fake right?"

Kalista blinked. "Um.. No. I'm a werewolf so..."

"WHAT?!" I slid over some more, "Werewolves attend this school too?!"

"Quiet yer mouths!" Shouted the bus driver, "Or yer gonna walk to the lake!"

"Of course!" Kalista replied, "Vampires, witches, werewolves, sorcerers, summoners, and a few nymphs."

"What?" I hissed. "B-b-but why? Aren't vampires gonna kill everyone and sorcerers ruin our minds?"

Kalista laughed really hard. "Of course not! Where did you hear those silly things?" She pulled something out of her bag. A lunch of chicken. "Ridiculous!"

I stared out the window. Worry, worry, worry. I'm as good as dead.

-:-

Three hours later we pulled up onto the side of the road and the bus driver let us out saying 'Watch yerselfs, now!' And 'Good luck ya yer' and then sped off down the road. All that was here was a lake and a dock with several motorboats lined up. Other kids and people in the AMP uniform were helping kids into the boats and helping carry things.

"Can I get that for you?" Someone asked politely.

I turned around to see a girl with blond hair and cheerful gray-blue eyes. She just pretty tall. I pulled my bag into my arms, "Thanks, but I got it."

"Sure thing," then she yelled to the rest of our group, "Follow me, first years, second and third years wait a moment."

The group broke apart. Kalista, two boys, and, myself followed the girl down the slight hill and onto the docks. She led us aboard a boat. It was white and had two blue stripes on it horizontally. She took our bags and lugged them aboard.

"Okay then," she turned to us, "Careful getting on, it would suck to fall in this gross water."

Everyone studied the murky brown water and shuddered at the though of taking a dunk. Kalista climbed on, I stumbled to follow. We sat down next to each other on a row of seats on the side of the boat. When everyone was aboard the blond girl climbed on.

"Okay, I'm Blythe and I'm you "Captain" for today," she sat at a seat and pulled the throttle. We shot across the lake.

-:-

We ended up in a great room that reminded me of something out of a Harry Potter book. Minus the floating candles. A teacher, I would guess, led the first years, about forty or so of us, into a huge round room. My footsteps echoed on the black marble floor. A flat square slab loomed in the center of the room. The second and third years were crowded up against the outer walls of the room. The first years made a ring around the slab.

A man solemnly said, "May your flowing blood reveal you new lives!"

* * *

**IF YOU REVIEW WITH YOUR NAME, AGE, POWER/SPECIES, THEN I WILL ADD YOU, BUT REVIEW QUICK AS YOU CAN! PLEASE! I'LL ACCEPT FIVE OR SO, SO HURRY!**

**- DELRAY**

**-:-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Vampires and Venom

**Thanks for reading an other chapter of the gifted! If you comment your name, power, and age I'll do my best to add you! 3 thanks guys!**

**Here I go!**

**-:-**

* * *

Chapter Three

Vampires and Venom

"Jou waarheid is op hande!" The man yelled, "Neem die mes en laat jou bloed vloei!"

I murmured to Kalista, "What's he saying?"

"That's Headmaster Gray." Kalista replied, "He can only speak some weird language, with a little English."

"Kom uit! Kies!" He yelled, "Yah?"

"Yah!" The students hollered back and broke off into conversations and excited cheers.

The headmaster nodded and sat down. Her exchanged a quick conversation with Ms. Goodheart, who had walked over to him. Ms. Goodheart nodded and waved her arms to quiet the students.

"It is time to test our magic, once more!" Ms. Goodheart announced. "Let us discover the talents of our new first years! Welcome!"

"Welcome!" The second and third years cried.

"First up, Aiylsh Bracken."

A pretty dirty blond girl walked up to the slab. Ms. Goodheart handed her a knife. She cut a small dash in her finger with it. I nearly choked. What kind of torture school was this? Blood dripped from her finger and landed on the slab. The stone rippled and an image appeared. A thread and a maze.

"Aiylsh Bracken, descendant of Adela, second tower!" Ms. Goodheart pronouced."

Cheers broke out and Aiysh went and joined the second and third years who shook her hand and patted her on the back.

"Kate Riley!"

The girl from my school who had helped run the tests walked up and cut her finger. She was a first year too? I wondered if she remembered me. She caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back awkwardly. She turned back to Ms. Goodheart.

"Kate Riley, descendant of Anika, third tower!"

"Brendan Leer!"

Once again the boy cut his finger and the image appeared onto the stone. "Brendan Leer, descendant of Jameson, seventh tower!"

Ms. Goodheart called name after name and each time the student would go up, cut their finger and let their blood fall onto the stone. Every time an image appeared and kids were separated. I sone realized they were in groups for their powers.

"Kalista Klarrot!"

Kalista walked solemnly up the stone and cut her finger. For some reason I held my breath. An image of the moon and a howling wolf appeared. "Kalista Klarrot, descendant of Luna, 12th tower, werewolf!"

I was clapped and laughed, caught up in the chatter and enthusiasm of the upperclassmen. I barely heard my name be called. "Hope Jones!"

I swallowed and felt a flash of anxiety. What if if I really did have no powers? What if? I shook my head and walked up to the stone. Everyone was watching me. I took the knife from Ms. Goodheart. She smiled encouragingly. My hands were shaking so much the knife was slippery in my hands. I dug the tip into my finger and winced. The knife was sliding. No, no I cut too much. Blood ran down my arm.

"It's okay-" Ms. Goodheart began.

A feral growl sounded in the crowd. In a moment I turned but someone was barreling towards me like a wild animal. They grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the ground. My head hit the floor, hard. My vision began to grow blurry. I saw their face for a moment, their sharp fangs. A vampire. A flash of pain in my neck was all it took for the world to go black, and I slipped away.

-:-

I was in a white bed. The ceiling was white. The floor. People were rushing around me with white clothes. Someone was talking to me. I was gonna be okay. I wasn't going to turn into a vampire. I was okay.

So I let myself slid to the black once more.

-:-

It could have been minutes, hours, or days before I woke again. I was confused. My head throbbed and it felt like I had been talked by a quarterback and knocked down the stairs and out of a 30 story window. Every limb hurt, every muscle ached, and breathing sent a wave of pain through my whole body. My throat was as dry as a desert. I could barely summon enough strength to crack open my eyes.

"She's awake! Nurse Diana she's awake," someone sitting next to me called. I couldn't make out any shapes in the blurry mess I was seeing.

Someone joined the other person person beside me. The nurse? I couldn't see. "Hope, how are you feeling?" She asked, "Now that your awake, I'm going to cast a healing spell, okay?"

I tried to reply but was cut off as the women raised her hands above my head and started chanting. Her hand lit up in a strange purple light and soon I was engulfed in it. Then it was gone. I blinked until my vision cleared, and my sight was clearer than ever. I was in a large open room with slits in the ceiling letting in beams of sunlight. I was in a metal hospital bed pushed against a wall. There were curtains to the left and right of me. Across the room from me were other similar beds with curtains. Beside my bed was Kalista and an older woman.

I swallowed, "What happened?" my voice was hoarse and it sounded like a croak.

"It was a total accident," the nurse said. She was a pretty woman with slightly gray hair and warm hazel eyes, she reminded me of Grandmother, "A vampire boy, Bennett, lost control. I would bet he hadn't drunken blood in days. He saw your hand bleed and couldn't stop himself."

I shuddered. "Then why did I...?"

Kalista shook her head, "Vampire venom turns normal humans into vampires. But for werewolves and summoners, the venom is fatal." She smiled, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

I lifted my arm, shocked to feel the pain was gone. My legs moved fine. I felt my neck with my hands. I could feel a small scab that seemed to be healing. Thank god for healing spells. I swung my legs out of the bed with my back to them and stood up. I wobbled, and sat back down.

"Hope!" The nurse scolded. "You'll hurt yourself worse! Stay seated!"

"I'm okay," I insisted. "Today is supposed to be the first day of school, right? I wanted to go to classes and whatnot."

The nurse smiled, "You remind me of a certain someone I know. Of course. I do believe I have your schedule, from Ms. Tati, ah here it is!" She pulled a yellow sheet of paper out of her apron pocket and handed it to me. "Good luck!"

I picked up the schedule. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Read and Review! Thanks so much! Love all my readers! Please Please Please review! Send me your name (real or fake, you chose) age, and "power" and I'll add you to the story!**

**your new bestie,**

**Delray**

**-:-**


End file.
